Time Travel
by SamluvsNJJ
Summary: what if a girl was to travel back in time to the sandlot in 1976 and meet DP, Wings, Two-Ton, Q, Ryan, Wok and Roll, and Timber? This takes place during the sandlot 3/the sandlot heading home. please R&R :
1. I must have hit my head really hard

Half asleep I smiled at my kitten Milo who was laying beside me. He was still asleep. Quickly I fell back asleep. Tossing and turning in my sleep I rolled off of my bed. Opening my eyes Iam outside somewhere. Standing up I take a look at my surroudings. I see a baseball field with a bunch of boys playing. Slowly stepping behind the bleachers, somewhat unseen, I watch the boys play. "Who are you?" Turning quickly I scream, falling out into the open field. "Who the heck are you?"

The short red headed boy looks at me quizzically, "I asked you first."The boy offered his hand to me, ignoring it, I stood quickly, turning around I squealed seeing a crowd of boys surrounding me.

"Well," the short boy says, "Who are you?"

I sigh , before sitting on the bleachers replying, "I must have hit my head really hard."

I was met by a chorus of huh? Sighing, bowing my head,I explain "I'm from the future." "You're crazy", the chubby boy says to me.

"No, I'm telling the truth. My name's Samantha." "What year is it? I ask them.

"1976", the tall redhead answers. The boys all sat around me, "Well since you told us who you are," the short boy started once again, "I'll tell you who we are. I'm DP, that's Wings, Two-Ton, Q, Ryan, Wok and Roll, and Timber." I smile, still feeling really shy around them, "Nice to meet all of you guys."

"Do you play baseball?",DP asks me.

"No", I answer honestly.

"oh, you can just watch us play then", Timber says to me. Wings pitches the ball towards Timber. The ball hits the bat with a crack and sails through the air right into the head of a passing boy on a bike. Whipping my head around I yell, "Guys! We hit someone!" We all go rushing towards the injured boy. We all stand around the passed out boy, "How far did he skid?" I ask as DP crouched before saying, "He looks bad, we should do something." Next, Wings spoke up, "Yeah kick 'em, see if he's faking it." I smacked him in the back of his head as DP replied, "Kick him? What are you nuts?" With that Two-Ton said, "Nut! Great idea! a kick in the family jewels, excellent fake breaker!" I gaped at all the boys, "Are you crazy? Kicking him won't solve anything! Let alone kicking him in the nuts." Q appears next to me, "I agree. As far as medical procedures go, kicking is not one of them." Pretty soon, they were all spouting there ideas, "Slap in the face?" said DP, "Bucket of water that always works," Wings adds with a shrug. Wok replied, "My mom said you always wake someone gently." I glared, " How about gee I don't know seeking medical attention?" I replied sarcastically. Ryan scribbles on a notepad before handing it to Q who read, "The average ambulance takes four minutes to reach the scene of an accident!" Two-Ton shakes his head, "Kick in the family jewels, much faster," Timber rolls his eyes, "We are going to get this guy help." In which Wings asked, "Wait, since when were you in charge Timber?" A chorus of "Yeahs" and Why's? followed in which he shrugged replying, "I'm the tallest." "Since when does that have to do with anything?", DP asks. Q cut in saying, "Yeah, I am the smartest." "I think you mean shortest," Two Ton says, "I'm the biggest," He says proudly, that is until Wok and Roll cut in saying, "I think you mean fattest." DP cut in, "I'm captain anyway." "Who made you captain DP?",Timber asks. He states, "The catcher is always captain." This was followed by a series of complaints until I yell, "Guys! He's waking up!" We all peer over the boy as I say, "Ask him a question everyone knows, you know to see if he's okay." DP asked, "Who's the greatest baseball player of all time?""I am." We all gave questioning looks to one another before I replied, "And, who are you?""Tommy Santarelli." Wings says, "I don't care if you're Steve Garvey, the answers Babe Ruth."

"Hello, the Sulton of Swat."

"The King of Crash"

"The Colossus of Clout?"

"The Homerun King?"

"The Great Bambino!" The boy, Tommy, replied, "No! It's Santa!" Dp cocks his head, turning to Timber, "As in Clause?" And with that Tommy promptly fainted again. "Can I kick him now?" Asks Two-Ton, "Go ahead," replied Wings.  
"Back up kids!" We hear the officer running towards us yell, "I'm trained for this. Now, who started it?" We all point to Tommy, "Stand back boys," I cough, "and strange looking girl. I'm going in." We all turn at the sight as I hide behind Wings. Before Officer Porkchop can do anything, Tommy wakes up screaming, scrambling away. "Hey!" He exclaims, "What's going on here?" We all take a step back following the orders of giving him some air before the officer says, "What happened?" Two-Ton answers, "He took a fly ball to the head. Sorry, Uncle Chops." Timber cuts in angrily, "It would have been a triple to if he hadn't screwed it up!" In which Wok replied, "In your dreams Timber!" The officer turns to Tommy, "What's your name kid?" Tommy glares, "Who're you calling kids Tubs?".

"You can't talk to an officer like that", I exclaim.

Tommy turns towards me, "Well hey there girlie? Want an autograph?" Turning to the boys, "I'm used to fan girls." The boys looked wide-eyed at Tommy and me.

"I'm not your silly fan girl... I don't know who the heck you even are and "

I was about to continue but Wings stood in front of me, "Leave her alone, okay? You must have been hit pretty hard to speak to her like that." I put my hand on his arm,

"Wings, its fine.", I say to him.

Tommy, getting past the scene we just made replys, "Where's my PDA?" The officer gives him a questioning look and Tommy continues, "My blackberry." Officer Porkchop takes the snow cone from Two-Ton and hands it to him, "Hey!" exclaims Two-Ton, "That's mine! Its not even blackberry its strawberry banana!" The officer says, "Really, I love Strawberry Banana," and promptly takes a bite, "Hey!" Protests Two-Ton.

"He's talking about his phone", I explain.

As I say this everyone looks at me like I've lost my mind.I roll my eyes as Tommy continues to rant about his phone before mumbling about the upcoming bicentennial and looking into the officer's sunglasses at his reflection, before fainting. 


	2. Sneaking into Tommy's house

Officer Chops takes us to Tommy's house. A nice looking lady answers the door. I can't help but ntoice that she looks really pale. "Hello",she says. Noticing Tommy she freaks out "What happened? Is he okay?",she questions. "Yeah he should be okay he took a flyball to his head. You may want to take him to the doctor tomorrow.",Officer Chops tells her. "What is that in your nose?", asks me. "um...", I say having no idea how to answer her. Seeing the look of panic on my face she quickly says "Nevermind." The boys help officer Chops carry Tommy inside and into his bedroom. Grabbing Timber's hand I sneak around the side of the house to Tommy's window. "What are you doing?", he asks blushing. Quickly I let go of his hand. "I need somewhere to stay... I figured I could sneak in and stay in Tommy's room at least for tonight", I answer. "oh okay", Timber says. "Can you lift me up ,so I can tap on the window?", I ask Timber. "Yeah sure",he answers. As Wings is about to leave Tommy's room he hears me tapping on the window. Turning around he walks over and opens the window. "What are you doing?!", Wings exclaims. "I need somewhere to stay, so I figured I could stay here for tonight",I explain. "Oh... you sure you'll be okay staying here?", Wings asks. Nodding I say "Will you help me get in?", I ask. "yeah", Wings says and grabs my hand to steady me as I climb inside. "You better go before Mrs. Santarelli notices that I'm in here and we get in trouble", I tell Wings. "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow right?", Wings asks me. "Yes", I say and smile. Wings climbs out the window ,so he won't get caught by Tommy's mother. He kind of collapses onto Timber. Watching I giggle a little. Both boys wave and I back away from the window as they walk away. Later that night I hear Tommy's mom walking in the hallway. Quickly I hide under Tommy's bed. As she comes in I think of how much trouble I'll be in if she caught me. As she sits on his bed he wakes up. Half asleep I hear him say "mom." "It's okay sweetie go to sleep",Mrs. Santarelli soothed. After Tommy fell back asleep she left the room. Quietly I got out from underneath the bed and fell asleep on the floor next to the bed. 


	3. You can put her down now

As I open my eyes the next morning two brown eyes are staring down at me. "oh hi Tommy", I say. He looks confused. "why are you sleeping on my floor?",he asks me. "I had nowhere else to stay. Do you mind?", I stand up, "I'll explain everything later I promise." "Okay, tomorrow maybe you could just sleep in my bed", Tommy says and smiles. I roll my eyes. Tommy leaves the room. He comes back in a few minutes later. "My mom's calling the doctor. She thinks I've gone insane. I really am forty I don't know how Iam back here.", Tommy tells me. "I believe you Tommy.", I say. "You do?", he questions me. Nodding I explain to him how Iam really from the future and I have no idea how I got here. "wow that's crazy", Tommy says shocked. "I know", I say. Just then his mom knocks on the door. "What mom?", Tommy says trying not to sound suspicious. "We're going to see your doctor", his mother says. "Okay, be out there in a minute", he tells her. "I guess I'll see you when I get back", Tommy says to me. "Okay", I reply. Tommy leaves. He gets home about thirty minutes later. "That was such a joke", he grumbles. "That doctor was a quack and my mom thinks I'm insane", he tells me. Hearing the doorbell ring I jump a little. Tommy laughs at me. "It's not funny. I was just caught off guard", I say as a blush creeps into my cheeks. "Tommy your friends are here", Mrs. Santorelli shouts. "Who?", Tommy questions ,but his mom doesn't hear him. "The guys you met yesterday after getting hit in the head with a baseball", I explain. "Oh", Tommy says. "I guess I'll go see what they want", Tommy says and goes to greet them. Tommy tells them he's not feeling well ,but his mother insists that he go and play with them. "All right I'll go get my glove", Tommy says and rushes to his room. "Hey could you tell Timber that I need help getting out of your room. It's not like I can just walk out of your bedroom and out the front door. I'll have to go out the window.", I tell Tommy gets outside he asks Timber if he'll help sneak me out of his room. "Yeah sure", Timber says. Timber, Tommy, and Wings go to the side of the house. "If I jump could you catch me?", I ask. "Yeah", all three boys reply. "she was asking me", Timber says looking at Tommy. "I'll catch you", Timber tells me. I jump out of the window and land in Timber's arms. He stands there holding me in his arms for a few seconds. Wings coughs loudly. "You can put her down now Timber", Wings says. "Oh yeah", Timber says and puts me down gently. "Thanks Timber", I say. 


	4. you're not gonna forget it

When we get to where the guys are I realize they all have bikes and I don't."crap", I say. "What?", DP asks. "I don't have a bike guys", I point out. Yesterday the guys had walked home ,so I could keep up with them. "Oh", DP says. "You can ride with me", Wings speaks up. I turn around and smile at him. "Okay let's go", I say. Although it's very uncomfortable I sit on his bike's handlebars. Once we get to the sandlot I see that Q, Ryan, Wok and Roll are already there. All the boys get ready to play baseball except Tommy he's looking around. Then I see him start walking up to a guy."Hey Benny it's pretty weird right. I mean it's like the Twilight Zone or something.", Tommy says to him. "Maybe you could tell me how we uh", he says putting his hand on Benny's Benny turns around Tommy slowly finishes his sentence "got here." Tommy looks shocked and confused. "You asking me how I got here? The same way these kids are gonna get there cause they love to play ball that's the key kid", Benny says to Tommy."You look so so, well young", Tommy says looking at Benny. "Really?Maybe I should be lokking in the same mirror you're looking in hey kid", Benny replys. "No I really wouldn't recommend that", Tommy tells him. "Come on hot shot lets see what you got", DP says hitting Tommy. "You know what I think I'm just gonna watch", Tommy tells them. "Ok", Benny says. "Some all star", Wings disses Tommy. "All star. in all start later. He's just full of it." Timber says. "This is Samantha by the way", DP tells Benny. "well hey Samantha. Nice to meet you", Benny says to me. "Nice to meet you too", I reply. "you play ball?", he asks me. "Nope", I reply. "I'm terrible at everything.", I tell him. "don't say that. You can't be that bad.", Benny says to me. "Trust me I'm that bad. I'm just gonna go sit by Tommy and watch you guys play", I say and take off toward the stands. "Why is Samantha sitting by Tommy?", Timber asks Wings as they're walking out to their spots on the field."I dunno", Wings shrugs and looks upset. "Squints?", I say as I see a man sit down beside us and put his glasses on. "How'd you know my name?", the man asks me. "Um the guys told me", I lie. "you new to town?", Squints ask me. "yeah", I say as Tommy replys "not really."  
"Go Wings! Go Wings!",Timber shouts as Wings is running. "Wings", Tommy says. "You know Wings McKay?", Squints asks Tommy. "Sure you can never forget that kind of speed", Tommy tells Squints."Kids got no second gear that's for sure", Squints says. "It's gonna catch up to him though", Tommy explains. "I don't think anyone can catch him", Squints says turning to face Tommy. As Squints turns away Tommy whispers "except the cops." My jaw drops at what Tommy said. "What?", he asks me. "nothing", I mumble. Two ton and Q are fighting and Squints is talking about Q. "I guess it paid off he's only one of the biggest brain surgeons", Tommy says. Squint's looks at him like he's crazy. "I mean brains in the world", Tommy finishes. "Are you okay kid? You might wanna get out the sun", Squints tells Tommy. "It's not the sun. I just can't believe what I'm seeing", Tommy explains. "that's not good here. You give this card to your mom come in. I'll set you up with some quality shades", Squints says handing Tommy a card. "Speaking of the shade com e on me."Squints tells Tommy. "What's up with this kid crap", Tommy says and starts to follow Squints. He stops when he realizes I didn't get down of the bleachers. "You coming?", he asks me. "Sure", I say. As I'm getting down off the bleachers Tommy grabs my hand to help balance me. "thanks", I say blushing slightly. Wings gives Tommy daggers although Tommy doesn't see this I do. We sit watching the boys play in the shade."The guy taking the mound his name's Timber. He can throw some real heat.". Tommy says talking about the tall red head. "Yeah", Squints replys. "But he can't pitch at batters right?", Tommy asks. "Yeah left or right. You put anybody in the box his arm turns to spaghetti", Squints explains. Just then Timber pitchs to Bennys and hits the fence. "Sorry", Timber says embarassed. "Okay, Okay, that's good just keep throwing them a little lower. you're doing good.", Benny encourages Timber. "If you know so much about these guys how come I don't know you? How come you aint playing?", Squints asks Tommy. "Ok guys bring it in bring it in", Benny says and all the boys go over to him. "Okay do any of you guys have the guts to hit off a real major leaguer?",Benny asks and all the guys say no in there own way. "Right here partner right here", Tommy speaks up. Ryan hands Tommy a bat. Wings and Timber sit down by me to watch Tommy. "All right. What's your name kid?", Benny asks. "Tommy Santorelli and I promise you this you're not gonna forget it Benny", Tommy tells him. "Who does this kid think he is Hank Aaron?", Two ton questions. "I like your confidence kid let's see what you got", Benny says. "This is like deja vu", Tommy says to himself. "What's like deja vu?" , DP asks him. "This it like deja vu", Tommy says again. "What's like deja vu?", DP asks again. DP laughs," gotcha." "I'm just gonna go nice and easy on you at first okay?", Benny tells Tommy. "You know what Benny that's always been your problem. You're too nice.", Tommy says hatefully. "excuse me?", Benny says shocked. "You're excused", Tommy says. A chorus of "oh", from the boys follows Tommy's sentence. "Now bring it", Tommy says to Benny. "Okay", Benny replys. Tommy hits the ball over the fence. He hits it over a third time and Timber says "I thibk his swing might be better than Hank Aaron's." As he hits the home run sign on the fence even Wings admits it. "Yeah", Wings says. "good pick kid", Tommy says handing the bat to Ryan. "Wait your name's Ryan right?", Tommy asks him. "Hey what do you say?", Tommy says and Ryan looks like he's about to cry. Ryan walks away from Tommy. "Hey where'd you learn to hit like that kid?", Benny asks Tommy. "Staring down the likes of Ronnie Johnson, Rodrick Clemines you learn fast or you die trying", Tommy says. "Who are those guys?", Two ton asks. "Must be seventh graders", Wok and Roll say in unison. "With him on our team we could enter the all city championship", DP says excitedly. "Enter you guys could win it", Squints says. "Very high probability", Q says and everyone breaks out cheering. "Woah guys who said anything about me playing on your team?", Tommy asks rudely. "i'm not gonna be here that long. Look at it htis way I showed you how it's done that's my little gift to you guys. Hey they don't call me the santa for nothin", Tommy tells the boys. "Stupid santa", DP says and turns away from Tommy. "You're a jerk", I say and turn away from Tommy too. Benny walks over to Tommy. "You got some talent kid ,but there's alot more to baseball than talent.", Benny tells Tommy. "Maybe you should have taken some of that advice in the eighty one world series", Tommy replys. "I like you kid you got quite the imagination. eighty one world series huh?", Benny says walking away from Tommy. A guy and his kid walk by with a tape measurer. The boy who's wearing purple gives Tommy a dirty look. "DJ all the way to the fence", the man tells the boy. 


	5. Sneaking into the movies

"what are you doing here Needman?", Squints asks the man. "Taking measurements", Needman replys. "Measurements for what?", Squints asks him.  
"Oh didn't you hear the city's putting the sandlot up for sale", Needman freaks out,"you can't sell the sandlot.""Oh yeah they can and I'm buying it", Needman says. "Excuse me?", Squints says shocked. "face it Squints this old field has run it's course besides there's no real talent over here nowadays anyway", Needman says. "Well you didn't see what I just saw", Squints says. "Well I know that I can fetch a nice price tag on newly developed condos right where we're standing", Needman says to Squints. "Well as long as I'm commisioner here I don't see that happening", Squints says bravely. "Yeah well clean your glasses cause you got the future right here and you don't even see it", Need man says pushing Squints glasses. Needman takes off yelling "Don't slack that off now. EJ!" I didn't go home with Tommy when he left I just stayed with the guys. "Great now we gotta wait to hours to talk to him", Two ton says as Tommy walks into the theater with his mom."Why do we need this kid on our team anyway?", Wings asks. "With him we could have a real team", Wok says. "And maybe win the all city championship", Wok says happily. "Yeah", everyone except Wings says excitedly. "Who cares about those botfaces anyway?", Wings says unhappily. "I care about kickin those botfaces butts", Two ton says. "He wasn't that buff and all though", Wings says hatefully. "I took some calculations today. At the risk of sounding like a dweeb. If you don't count the pitch he didn't swing at Tommy's batting average was a thousand", Q tells us. "You are L seven weenies", DP says. We decide to sneak into the movies. There was a window that led to one of the boys bathroom stalls from the outside. The boys lifted Two ton up first. Two ton farts and DP shouts "ah he got me with my mouth open." Once Two ton was in they shoved DP through the window. Then Roll, Wok,Q, Ryan,and me. Timber then climbed through the window. Wings ran and jumped up into the window which cause all of us to fall as we caught him onto the bathroom floor. Officer Pork Chop comes out of the stall next to the one we fell out of. "I shoulda known", he says to us. "There was only one stall", DP trys to explain. We all stand up. "Why would a girl have to use the men's bathroom", officer pork chop says looking at me. I squirm in discomfort. "You're not gonna rat on us are you uncle pork chop?", Two ton asks the officer. "Yeah yeah we're not here to see the movie or anything", Roll says nervously. "We just wanted to see the new kid", Timber explains out of breath. "He's our only shot at the all city championship", Wings says. "Relax boys", the officer says. I fake cough. "and girl, the big pork chop wasn't always a it's my night off", the officer says. We all sigh in relief. "Just as long as we don't have a situation here. we're not gonna have a situatuion here are we?" officer pork chop asks us. We all shake our heads. "Are you sure", he says and we all nod. "Good. You wait here for my signal", officer pork chop tells us. Officer Pork Chop distracts the guy at the concession counter and we all sneak out of the bahtroom one by one. "Pst guys I got him", Wings whispers as we stare down at Tommy and his mom from the top balcony. "Hey Tommy", DP whispers and Tommy looks up at us. We all go sit by Tommy and his mom. "Hey Tommy Mr's Santorelli how you guys doing?", DP asks from in between Tommy and his mom."What are you guys doing here?", Tommy asks. "Stop it", Tommy demands as Two ton takes some of his popcorn. "What?", Two ton asks with his mouth full. "Tommy why don't you take your friends outside ,so you can talk?", Tommy's mother whispers. "But mom I'll miss the part where the monster sings and dances. I love this part.", Tommy whines. "What do you mean the monster sings and dances?", his mother asks him. "Nothing I'll just go it's my favorite part", Tommy says still complaining as he gets up.  
"Look fellas I aprreciate you asking and everything ,but the truth is I have way too much going on in my life right now", Tommy says. "Tommy we wouldn't be here if we didn't need you. The truth is we're not exactly what one would call good", DP tells him. "I'm sorry guys I can't", Tommy says. "Tommy I'm only gonna ask you this once ,so I want you to be completely honest with me okay.", Two ton says stepping forward to talk to Tommy. "mhm", Tommy says. "Can you spot me twenty five cents for some Goobers?", Two ton says completely serious. "Geez louis Two ton", Wok complains. "What I only have a nickel", Two ton says. The ticket taker comes in just then. "My guess is you guys don't have any tickets. What do you got to say for yourself", he says. We all get behind Tommy. "We're with him", Two ton says. "Kill the monster", Tommy says. "Kill the monster?" the ticket taker says confused. "Kill the monster!", the guy from the movie shouts. "See ya wouldn't wanna be ya", Wings says and takes off."smell ya shouldn't have to tell ya", Roll says and takes off. We all run around the theater causing we are running out Two ton head toward the concession stand. "Goobers goobers", Two ton and Timber pull him away from the concession stand."Come on Two ton", they both say. "Hey I have needs", Two ton complains. We all make it out of the theater without getting in trouble. 


End file.
